


Haunted Mansion (abadnoned)

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Haunted Mansion AU, Haunted mansion, Hope you enjoy, Lila salt, Spite Fic, a bunch of fantasy elements, ghost au, ml salt fic, salt fic, the parings will make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: The class from Collége Françoise Dupont takes a trip to the states to visit the extremely well know, and haunted ‘Culpa Mansion’.Years ago it was said the heir of the mansion, Felix, lost his bride to be, Bridgette, to a jealous witch who curse the mansion. He is said to wait in the hoping on day her reincarnation will come back to him.But that just a story right?....well yes.An extremely misinform version of the story.What happens when the demon of the mansion takes a liking to Marinette, can her friends and her boyfriend save her? Or will it be to late?





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re here!” Mrs. Busier announced loudly effectively waking everyone who was asleep on the bus. To be fair you couldn’t blame the Paris students, this so called ‘educational’ was in the middle of summer were most would stay asleep till noon. Add a early airplane fight and a long bus ride and you got grouchy students.  
None of the students knew why they were visiting this state in particular. What they had been told is they get to stay in a haunted house and visit museums and shopping. Yeah their was a mix response from the students.  
Marinette, who had been sleeping in the back of the bus, rubbed her eyes and she slowly took in her surroundings. Looking outside she could see the mansion her and the class would be staying at. It was huge, maybe even being larger then the mayor’s hotel. Also some other points was it seemed to have a garden or greenhouse on one side and the other side….look to be a graveyard.  
“Come on girl stop day dreaming” Alya voice snapped Marinette out of her thoughts to look at the bus. As Alya left Lila and Adrien walked to the front about to leave Marinette along. Mari started to grab her stuff and frowned as she walked to exit the bus. It was true that Adrien and Marinette started dating a few months ago but it sure didn’t feel like it. Adrien however could say no to that liar, sorry Lila however, he stay after to help on homework or whatever haft baked lie she thought of. Marinette did voice her concerns with her friends but all she got from Alya was a ‘your jealous girl, let it go’ and that’s it. Marinette decided it wasn’t worth the headache and was just waiting on the sidelines, she made up her mind that if it continues she would break up with Adrien. One part of her soul seemed to ack at the thought but she ignored it. Marinette stepped off the bus to see her classmates and teacher looking at 3 people.  
“Oh are you the last student” one of the two females asked in a cheer voice.  
“Um yes that was the last student on the bus” Mrs. Busier answered.  
“Great” the girl said with a smile “hello my name is Grace and welcome to Culpa Mansion. Me and the other staff will collect your suitcases and put them in your room. It will be about 10 minutes so you guys are allowed to explore the garden or graveyard but please don’t go any further” Grace explains with a smile before turning away from the group, likely to help out with luggage.  
“Alright class your heard our Tour guide. 10 minutes” Mrs. Busier yelled out to the class. Almost immediately most of the class went towards the greenhouse. Lila dragging Adrien along and others chatting. Marinette not really wanting to deal with them or whatever drama Lila would make up opted for the graveyard. Marinette slowly walked over to the graveyard and past the metal gate that separated it. It seemed well kept, the gravestone seemed clean and their were flowers growing close by.  
“Hello”  
“Ahh!” Marinette yelled jumping about a foot in the air to turn around. She was greeted by the sight of a boy, who couldn’t have been much older then the class. He wore a longs sleeve shirt and jeans with a big straw hat on his head.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Finny although everyone calls me Fin” the boy said holding out a hand to shake. Marinette got took a deep breath before calming down and grabbing the hand.  
“Hello Finny I’m Marinette, I’m here with Collége Françoise Dupont” Marinette said causing Finny to chuckle.  
“Yay I figured that. Most everyone know I work in the garden and graveyard. They never get spooked” Fin said letting go of the girls hand. Marinette took this opportunity to look around at the tombstones, reading some of them.  
‘Aviana Cabeal friend of the bride and look lovely in her golden crown.  
She help the witch escape so her punishment was to drown.  
‘Mr. Ramier love his feather friends and was easily suede by a bird call.  
His feather friends retaliated causing him to fall’  
‘Dear old father Culpa; Everyone said he was weird  
However after all he was someone to be feared’  
Marinette grimace at the sayings on the tombstone which seemed to cause Finny to laugh.  
“Sorry” he said smiling “I know their a little off putting but your reaction was great” he laughed some more.  
“Why are they soo..” Marinette voice trailed off.  
“Punny?” Finny finished for her, causing Marinette to nod yes.  
“It seemed that before Master Culpa passed he was good friends with the funeral director. Apparently everyone was to be buried in the Culpa graveyard and if they died before the heir, he got to pick the saying” the garden said with a grin. Marinette was just about to respond before she heard Mrs. Busier voice off in the distance, calling for he students.  
“Oh that’s me got to run” Marinette said as she ran out of the gate before turning around “thank you Finny” she yelled before running out of sight.  
“My what a sweet girl. She reminds me of someone” Finny muttered to himself as he stole a glance a tombstone, almost completely out of sight.  
‘Here lies Finny O’shield. Loyal gardener of the Culpa estate. Said to help the demon Culpa hunt for his lost mate’


	2. Inside the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mansion-  
Slight reference to suicide

Walking into the mansion was like taking a trip back in time. All the furniture was vintage and looked exactly like what was in the mansion when it was in its prime. The chandeliers that lit up the main room were so beautiful they looked otherworldly. The room was filled with little details that could catch your attention and make you lose yourself for hours.

“Are you the last student” a voice asked Marinette, snapping her out of her daydream. It was Grace, the worker who took everyone’s bags. The dark haired worker turned to face the class, they all seemed just as amazed at the room as she was. “Welcome to the Culpa mansion. since it’s dinner time, we decided to order you guys some pizza.”

Some classmates, Kim, cheered at this.

“You didn’t have to do that” Mrs. Busier said shyly. They were staying at the mansion free of charge for 3 weeks, of course the teacher would be worried about causing trouble.

Grace just laughed.

“It’s no worry. We very rarely get guests that stay for so long, and from so far away as well. The least we could do is offer you an easy dinner for your first night” Grace said cheerfully.

“What about rooms?” Alya pipped up seeing how their bags were still missing.

“Ah yes room. While most of the mansion is untouched, a lot of the room has been modernize to make our guest fill right at home. We have over 2 dozen rooms so everyone can get their own room, we’re moving the bags there now” the black hair girl chirped. As the class seemed to figure out the size of the manor for them all to have a room, the pizza arrived.

Now the students were eating on paper plates in the main sitting room, drinking sodas and talking to each other.

Well not really talking. Lila was hanging off Adrien arm and telling another one of her stories; and considering the glares she threw at Mari earlier, Marinette thought it best to keep away from the others and sit in the back, it wasn’t worth the hassle. Despite sitting in the back had the advantage in that it allowed her to get a good look of the huge painting that hung in the main room.

The painting was beautiful, it had to be of Felix and Bridgette. Felix, the blond haired man, looked so happy: he didn’t have a full smile but you could see it in his eyes, they looked at Bridgette with such adoration. And Bridgette’s smile seemed to just be joyful and wide: with eyes that held a lot of love and mischief. Marinette began to study Bridgette’s appearance more. She had long blue hair that looked to be in pigtails; however that might just be for the photo. She had what could only be described as bluebell eyes, while Felix’s seemed to have ice blue eyes. And while both were pale in the painting, Bridgette still had some warmth in her skin, like a health glow. She looked so familiar.

“You look like her” a voice said behind her, Marinette jumped but thankfully didn’t scream or choke on any of her food. She stole a glance at the group of students at the table before turning to the one that startle her.

It was Finny.

“Hey Finny” Marinette said with a smile.

“Hey Marinette, I just finished in the garden. I was wondering if I could steal a slice” Finny asked. Marinette has picked up extra, as Lila had a habit of taking Marinette’s things.

“Sure here you go” Mari said offering the seat next to her to him and holding out the plate with the pizza, Finny took a slice and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a minute as Finny at his slice before Finny decided to speak up.

“You know you really look like her” he pondered out loud causing Marinette to turn and give him a look of confusion.

“Bridgette” Finny replied to her look “judging from the photo, you two look a lot a like. Almost twins”

Marinette stayed silent for a minute, Finny wanted to be wrong. She shared a lot of traits with the dead bride of Culpa mansion though. Even her blue hair, which is considered a genetic abnormality on Bridgette’s mother’s side.

“We may look alike but I think that’s where the similarities end” Marinette stated with a laugh, trying to throw off the uneasiness she was feeling.

“Why do you say that?” Finny asked finishing off his pizza. Marinette looked over to see the group of students. Lila was talking about some story, before she turned to kiss Adrien on the cheek, as if she was dating him. Rage boiled inside Marinette, this wasn’t the first time Lila had done this and Adrien knew it bothered her. But he did nothing, said nothing, she could practically hear the other students supporting Lila’s actions.

“Because I’m sure Felix was loyal to Bridgette. Me….I’m not to sure” Marinette stated bitterly causing Finny to look in the direction of Marinette eyes. He observed for a moment before pipping up.

“You got yourself a fella?” Finny asked confused. Marinette stayed silent, observing for another moment before speaking.

“I thought I did. I’m just not so sure anymore” Marinette whispered. She truly loved Adrien, she could feel it in her heart. It hurt to see Lila hang on him like she wasn’t even there, and Adrien allowing it for the sake of pleasing Lila was like a knife in her gut. She felt second to someone that shouldn’t matter at all.

“You know, my parents talk about me being a relative of Bridgette.” Lila lied to the class who were in awe, as usual. Marinette wanted to tear her hair out, or maybe Lila’s. Everyone one knows the Bridgette was a only child and after her death, her family line stopped. It was considered a great tragedy in the town because of how loved she was, to the point some of her friends decided to join her in the after life. Marinette couldn’t help but be bitter, talking ill about the dead.

“I want to go to my room!” Marinette declared standing up and drawing everyone’s attention. Marinette didn’t know why she said that or even stood up, but just hearing Lila story made her sick. She was using the dead for her own gain, and she didn’t have any respect. It made Marinette feel uneasy.

“Are you sure Marinette?” Mrs. Busier asked getting up “we’re supposed to take a night tour in the mansion an-“

“It’s perfectly alright Mrs. Busier” Grace said appearing from the shadows “sometimes we get guests or students who are just to exhausted to go on the tour. I’ll lead her to her room and give her a personal tour tomorrow”

“Are you sure we-“ the teacher tried to argue.

“I insist. Besides it not like she’ll miss anything big” Grace chirped, for whatever reason it seemed to rub Mrs. Busier the wrong way.

“Ok” Mrs. Bustier reluctantly agreed.

The help then started to grab Marinette key from the front desk; it looked like an old fashioned key, unlike the rest of the key cards scattered on the desk; weird.

“I’ll go with you” Adrien said breaking away from Lila hold to walk over to his girlfriend.

“Adrien. You said you would help me find the portrait of Felix” Lila said in a whiny almost childlike way.

“And I will Lila, after I get back” Adrien stated, wrapping an arm around Marinette. Marinette smiled but it quickly faded, when she heard her classmates. That ‘Marinette was being jealous’ and ‘don’t worry Lila, we will make sure you can spend time with you friend’ it just caused any happiness in Marinette to drain. Adrien noticed this but before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

“Ok, if you’ll follow me” Grace said as she began to walk down the hall, the two students following behind her. They walked down a hallway filled with portraits and plants, then they passed a huge dinning room, and took a turn to the right.

“Hey isn’t the guest wing to the left?” Adrien pipped up. Grace turned to look at him in surprise.

“Yes it is. I’m surprised that you know that most guest don’t; we have one room open in the master wing, and Finny recommended her for it” Grace said as she continued walking.

“Finny?”

“Our gardener, lovely guy who takes care of the graveyard. Ah we’re here! There‘s a button to ring for staff, press it if you need anything” she disappeared into the hallway.

Adrien and Marinette stood outside the big black doors in an awkward silence. Marinette finally reached out and gave him a awkward hug.

“Thank you” She murmured.

“No problem. Why don’t I come in and help unpack?” Adrien offered with a smile.

“No thanks”

“But princess-”

“Adrien I’m very tired and I just want to sleep. Please” Marinette said with pleading eyes. They stayed silent for a minute.

“I don’t like this place, it feels weird. I don’t like you alone” Adrien mumbled before sighing and kissing her cheek, “Ok princess, see you tomorrow morning” with a force smile.

Marinette could feel tears well up in her eyes as she was hit with a mix of weird emotions. Happiness, sadness, betrayal, hope, and love, they were so strong and almost overwhelming. She shook her head and unlocked the rooms door, noticing her bags by the bed hoping a good night sleep would help clear up her head.

What she didn’t see were the eyes the watched her from the shadows, and that watched their other half leave. They would make sure nothing happened to her.

They were always watching.


	3. First night in the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the first night?

Marinette slowly began to wake up, her bed feeling so much bigger then the one at home. Her memories came back just as slow, she was in the Culpa Mansion and asked to go to bed early. She thinks that she talked with Adrien at some point but she honestly couldn’t remember; she was tired. It seemed the quick sleep she had brought her back to the land of the living, now that she was not quite as exhausted she felt like exploring her room.

It was pitch black but Mari’s eye adjusted to the lack of light to where she could make out the outline of a lamp. After some feeling around she was able to find the switch, letting the light shine with a slight curse from the sudden blindness. After rubbing her eyes and blinking out the spots, Marinette finally saw the room and let out a gasp.

The room she was in was easily three times larger then her room in Paris. It had a dresser, a jewelry stand and a vanity as well. The beautiful room was decorated in pastel blue and pinks with white being the main base color in the lovely wood. Even looking at her covers, they were a beautiful pastel blue. It seemed her luggage was tossed into a corner along with her shoes.

She thankfully didn’t sleep with shoes on, but she seemed to have slept in her everyday clothes. So she got out of the large king size bed and grabbed her pajamas from her luggage. She didn’t know if she would just explore her room or head out into three halls but ether way she was doing it in comfort. As she pulled her shirt off she felt it, a weight around her neck.

She pulled it off, it was a locket, likely made of gold. It was beautiful and big. However she couldn’t remember where she got it from. Was it a old family heirloom? Did Adrien give it to her last night?

Gah it’s so confusing.

Finally changed, Marinette decided to explore the room, not bothering to wake up her little Kawmi.

Not that it would have matter, the dark presence following Marinette terrified Tikki.

-

It was completely dark save for the faint lights in the mansion and the occasional flash of lighting from the thunderstorm outside. Most of the class were tired but were pushing through in their excitement for the ghost tour (or maybe it was all the soda, we will never know). Adrien looked around in the main sitting room waiting for their tour guide to come get them, she had to run to the back to grab more flashlights since the lights were malfunctioning.

Lila was hanging off his arm once more, but everyone else seemed to be so focused on her stories that they never noticed Adrien looking around. His eyes stopped on the main painting in the sitting room, the one of Felix Culpa and his bride.

Adrien couldn’t help but get a weird feeling when he saw Felix; it was a mix of horrible negativity yet familiar warmth. It was like he knew this person before however something in his mind screamed that was a dangerous idea. Adrien was thinking it had something to do with Chat Noir and promised himself to ask Plagg that night as he stared at Felix’s face on the portrait. The blue eyes full of warmth that was not directed at him stared back. Lila went on and on about a prince or something, whole Adrien just stared in awe.

Finally a flash of lighting lit up the portrait.

Adrien eyes widened as the blue eyes became toxic green, starring at him in disgust. Black veins ran across the face of the boy in the painting. And the eyes oh the eyes! They pierced into Adrien’s soul, their judgement unbearable.

Adrien jumped up shaking Lila off his arm in the process.

“Adrien what’s wrong” Lila asked in a sad voice, likely to get sympathy from the class. However, the class didn’t glare at the blond who was breathing hard, trying to prevent a panic attack, just watched in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. The lightning just startled me, that’s all” Adrien said with a forced smile.

Finally it seemed Grace came back.

“I got the other flashlight! Who’s ready for a tour?” Grace yelled cheerfully.

Adrien wasn’t.

-

Adrien was starting to hate this mansion already. The rest of the class seemed to be in agreement. Many students were starting to believe it really was haunted, but no matter what happened, Grace would just laugh it off. Adrien didn’t really think it was just a laughing matter.

In the dining room, there was the sound of chair scrapping the floor. Maybe it was just a chat noir thing but Adrien swears he heard the sound of someone chocking.

The kitchen was unnaturally cold despite the fact the oven was on a hour ago to make the staff dinner.

The indoor garden was just creepy. It felt like the statues were watching you and there was the smell of something burning. Adrien didn’t point it out but he watched some roses wither in a few seconds. Something was off.

In the only bedroom of the first floor, Adrien swears he saw a giant shadowing form following them, adding to that the sound of loud footsteps trailing after them and most of the students were relieved to be in the ballroom.

The ballroom was the only room still well lit during the thunder storm, plus there was no furniture to obstruct your view, so it felt like it was the safest place to be.

“Is everyone having a fun time?” Grace asked to the group of students.

“Yeah I feel like the ghost were following us” Kim said happily as some students nodded, others just shrugged; they were getting what they asked for.

“I don’t like the ghosts. I don’t like the back bedroom” Mylène whimpered as she inched closer to Ivan.

“Oh don’t worry about the ghosts. They can’t do anything to you” Grace said with a knowing smile. It still didn’t settle Adrien nerves, though that may just be Lila digging into him arm.

Haft of the class seemed excited by these ‘ghost’ incidents, Alya was one of them. She was taking pictures on her phone ever other second as if hoping something would appear on screen. There had been nothing so far, so she climbed up the stairs in the ballroom to take some photos over the balcony.

The students were whispering among themselves as Grace began the ‘fact of the day’ speech about the room before they were interrupted by a scream and a crack.

Looking up they saw Alya had taken several steps away from the edge of the balcony, while her phone laid below it on the ground.

“Hey babe? You ok?” Nino asked as he ran up the stairs to join the pale Alya. Adrien broke himself free from Lila’s iron grip to pick up his friends phone. He looked at the shattered screen where a picture was open.

A women with a white dress and golden crown was standing on the balcony.

That couldn’t be right! There was no one else here and no one looked like that. And there is no such thing as ghosts….

Right?


End file.
